


Does This Count As Breakfast in Bed?

by redlerred7



Category: K-On!
Genre: Comfy sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlerred7/pseuds/redlerred7
Summary: Story about the Wakaba Trio eating out for breakfast. Tip your lemonade glasses. Cheers!





	Does This Count As Breakfast in Bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What plot? You mean my excuse for these characters to have sex? Hah! This is the wrong story to look for that. This is pure lemonade.
> 
> This has no relation to my existing K-on fics. Well, it can be related if you really want it to. I'm not gonna stop you if that's what you want.
> 
> Enjoy if you can.

Azusa's eyes opened groggily when she woke up that morning. She quickly shut her eyes once more and curled up on her bed as a cold current of air ran up her back. It was the kind of cold that made her joints sore and her muscles tense. She was shivering her bones loose, dammit. Where was the blanket? She groped her bed for the covers, hoping to snuggle under them and go back to sleep.

Azusa's eyes shot open again when she grabbed hold of the blanket, as well as whatever soft but firm object was under it. It felt like a human arm.

The human the arm was attached to seemed to rouse at her touch. A head of stringy brown hair popped out of the covers, pouting in annoyance at at her. "Azusa, I was having a really good dream," Jun grumbled, sitting up. The blanket slowly slid down her chest, catching slightly on her perky breasts before falling completely onto her lap.

"You stole the entire blanket again," Azusa said, poking Jun in the cheek.

Jun retaliated by poking Azusa in the forehead, pushing the smaller girl away. "Bite me. You should have snuggled closer if you didn't want to be left out in the cold."

It was Azusa's turn to pout. "Maybe I  _ will _ ," she said petulantly, punctuating that last word by grabbing the blanket on Jun's lap and giving it a massive tug.

_ "Hyaaa—! Cold!"  _ Jun brought her legs up and hugged them tightly. "Aaaazusaaaa!"

Azusa smiled smugly as she began wrapping herself in the blanket. "Now you know how it feels."

Jun grabbed hold of the blanket and began to pull. "No fair! We can share it!"

Azusa wrapped herself tighter. "No!"

"Gimme!" Jun said, still tugging.

_ "No!" _

"Azusaaaa!"

The two began wrestling for the blanket, Jun slowly but surely pulling it out of Azusa's hold even as she desperately tried to keep the comforting warmth from escaping her grasp.

"Give up!" Jun said, resorting to poking Azusa's sides.

Azusa's entire body jerked at the contact. " _ Nyaa—! _ No!  _ Hnng—! _ You'll have to pry it from my cold dead— _ mmffp~!? _ "

When the tickling didn't work, Jun pulled Azusa's face into a kiss, a prodding tongue aggressively parting unsuspecting lips with ease. Azusa did her best to keep her jaw shut, disallowing Jun from entering any further, but a stray hand had slipped under the blanket and ran up from inner her thighs to her navel. Fingers traced slow circles up and down her torso, causing Azusa more intensely chilling goosebumps than the cold could ever elicit. A pleasurable moan escaped her, finally allowing Jun to explore deeper into her mouth.

It was then that her resolve broke down completely. Heat rushed to her head and her mind completely blanked. Screw it, she wouldn't be able to fight it. Might as well enjoy it.

Azusa pulled her hands out of the blanket and threw them around Jun's shoulder's, committing fully into a passionate kiss. The taller girl met Azusa's enthusiasm in kind, returning Azusa moans with equally satisfying moans of her own.

The door opened as they did this.

"I see you're having fun," Ui said cheerfully as she entered the room.

Azusa made a noise of alarm and quickly pushed Jun off of her, sitting up. "Ui…!?"

Ui giggled as she set a tray with three bowls of oatmeal on the nightstand. "Even after everything you did last night, you're still at it first thing in the morning? You both certainly have stamina."

Azusa found herself breathing heavily as a different kind of heat rushed to her head. She smiled awkwardly. "I can explain…?"

"Azusa was being a meanie," Jun said, crossing her arms and pouting childishly.

"Was not!" Azusa gave Jun an annoyed shove, making Jun fall unceremoniously back onto the bed. "You stole the blanket  _ again _ . You promised you'd stop doing that."

"Now now," Ui said, raising her hands in a calming gesture. "I'm sure you can make it up to each other after breakfast. For now, just eat."

The two assented and began eating the moment their bowls were presented to them. It was a little awkward, though. Ui was the only one of them with clothes on. Granted, she was only wearing a long sleeve shirt and panties—the shirt wasn't even buttoned up—but that was already more than what Azusa and Jun were wearing. It was hard to not get distracted by Jun's beautifully messy bed hair or how both Jun and Ui's nipples were very visible and within pinching distance. God, she hoped the sheets she was sitting on wouldn't betray how wet she was down there.

"Alright, I'm done," Jun said after shoveling the food into her bottomless stomach. She grinned as she passed her bowl to Ui who then set it onto the nightstand. "Wanna have a quick one while Azusa finishes hers?"

Azusa rolled her eyes.

Ui giggled. "I doubt we could go a round  _ that _ quickly." She turned to Azusa. "Would you mind?"

Azusa shrugged nonchalantly. "Do whatever," she said, taking a spoonful of oatmeal. Internally she cursed. She wanted desperately to continue where she and Jun left off. Those two would be the end of her. She just knew it.

As Azusa continued to eat at the bedside, Jun sat next to her, Ui's head between her legs.

Azusa  _ knew  _ that her face was red as she tried  _ very hard  _ to ignore the wet sounds of Ui's felatio or Jun's unrestrained moaning. "You're doing this on purpose," she mumbled between spoonfuls, her pace slowing to a crawl. She rubbed her thighs together uncomfortably. "I'm not gonna be able to finish this with you doing this literally right next to me."

Jun laughed shakily as she took Azusa's bowl from her hands and tossed it onto the night stand, the bowl miraculously landing rightside up next to the other bowls.

Azusa couldn't help but whistle, impressed. "Wow. While being being eaten out, too."

Jun leaned backward, letting herself fall onto the bed. She grinned at Azusa, tapping her nose.

Azusa didn't need to be told twice. She crawled down the bed and knelt over Jun's face, shivering at Jun's hands running over her legs.

"Wow, you're so wet," Jun said with a chuckle, grabbing Azusa's thighs and rubbing her thumbs  _ juuust  _ short of where Azusa wanted to be rubbed. "If I eat you out now, does it count as breakfast in bed?"

"Mmmm. Stop teasing me," Azusa pleaded, lowering her hips until she could feel Jun's breath against her entrance.

Even with Jun's face blocked, the sound of her voice was enough to know there was a cheeky smile on her face. "Okay, if you don't want me to tease you, what  _ do  _ you want?"

Azusa scowled and dropped the weight of her hips onto Jun's face, grinding against it.

"Ow—! Azusa, alright alright, I'll eat you out, stop that! Azusaaaa!"

Azusa allowed herself a smug smile as she raised her hips, allowing Jun a moment to breath. She wiggled her butt in anticipation.

Jun chuckled. "You're incredibly needy, you know that?" She took hold of Azusa's hips and slowly pulled her back down. A warm and wet tongue slowly—agonizingly slowly—slid across her slit.

"Hnnggg~!" Azusa put both her hands on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. "Mmmm~! That's it, keep going…!" She did not like how shrill her voice had gotten from only a single lick but Jun went for another pass and those concerns were quickly swept away.  _ "Oh god…!" _

Two puckered lips pressed around the nub of Azusa's clit and, very quickly, any attempt to keep her voice low was abandoned. Jun began sucking at it, at the same time running her fingers around her entrance.  _ "Jun…!" _

Azusa felt digits enter her. She could feel them press lightly against the most sensitive spots inside her, the pressure building up. She was so close.

And then Jun tensed up, the fingers inside Azusa curling pleasurably. Jun's mouth left Azusa's clit as a cute moans escaped from them.  _ "Ui, I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" _

Jun convulsed under Azusa, the sounds and violent movement pushing Azusa over the edge as well. All at once, everything left her. Her breath. Her senses. Her control over her body. She shook and screamed as every muscle in her body tensed. Her back arched as her orgasm hit, leaving her with nothing but blinding pleasure.

Azusa opened her eyes and found that she was lying atop of Jun, feeling like she had just run a marathon.

"You were both wonderful," Ui said as she crawled over of them, planting a chaste kiss on both their lips. "Would it be okay if I get a turn once you recover? Seeing you two climax like that made me really hot and bothered."

Azusa chuckled weakly and returned the kiss Ui gave. "Well, first off, the panties need to go."

Ui took Azusa's hand and guided down to her crotch where it encountered no underwear. "Already gone," she said with a small smile.

"And you're already wet." Azusa slowly shook her head. "How long did we go last night?"

"We—Mmm," Ui's breathing hitched as Azusa slid her fingers down and spread Ui apart, "we went for at least four hours straight…"

"Let's go four more," Azusa said, putting a hand on Ui's face, enjoying the deliciously tender look that Ui was giving her.

"I'm down for that but," Jun began, tapping Azusa's shoulder, "can you both get off me first? It's getting hard to breath and my boobs do  _ not  _ feel comfortable with you squishing them like this."

Azusa and Ui laughed as they rolled off of Jun, Azusa pinning Ui onto the bed next to Jun. Azusa then kissed Ui, continuing her fingering of Ui's special place.

Thus their mornings continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading one of FFnet user FarnesyFudge's stories titled "Instant Noodles." Sparked a bit of creativity in me, if you know what I mean.
> 
> I was going with a dynamic similar to Three Sided Coin's. Not super romantic or hot or anything like that. Just very obvious that these characters are comfortable with each other. I think I conveyed that acceptably.
> 
> Also, this is essentially my first sexually explicit fic on this site, I realize (first that's 100% mine, at least)…
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
